FT Medieval
by sergeant peace
Summary: in the land of Fiore, several Kingdoms battle for dominance, but with an evil force coming from the west, they must come together or fall.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood, bodies of soldiers and monsters all over the field, the sky pitch black, carrion birds flew between the corpses, trying to get some kind of treat from the bodies of the dead, in the back ground a castle burned, the keep of the castle groaned as its' supports weakened and crumbled to nothingness, in the middle of the field laid a man in black armor, blood staining his hair and face, holding him was a young lady, she threw her head back let out a scream of pain and sorrow, making the birds take flight, she screamed and cried as tears flowed down her cheeks, suddenly, she felt a hand grab her, throwing her away from the man, the one who threw her away was now standing above him with a large great sword in his hands, a dark cloak billowed around him, he raised the sword over his head and brought it down onto the man's neck._

Levy woke up with a shout, tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked around frantically and realized she was still in her room in the tower, and it was still night.

"Princess!" a guard shouted running in, sword at the ready, "are you alright?"

Levy looked at her guard, her blonde hair frazzled and out of place, and her sleeping gown was hanging off her shoulder, "n-no Lucy, I'm sorry I woke you up…I was…I was having a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure…" levy whispered, "you can go back to sleep Lucy…"

Lucy put her sword down and sat down at the edge of the bed, "do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I can barely put it into words myself." Levy said.

Lucy nodded, "Well, if you find a way to put it into words, tell me okay?"

Levy smiled, Lucy had been her best friend since they were little, she could always count on her to be a comfort, "okay Lucy, thanks."

Lucy smiled, "get some sleep, dawn's in a few more hours."

Levy walked downstairs, she was now dressed in an elegant dress that Lucy had picked out for her, she was now going to a meeting between her father and another royal.

"so how was your sleep Princess?" the new guard asked nervously. Pushing some of her white hair back out of her face.

"it was fine Yukino," Levy said with a smile, "thanks for asking."

She nodded, "I-if there's anything you need princess-"

"calm down rookie," Lucy said, "She's fine right now."

"I-I apologize." Yukino said, bowing her head.

"It's alright," she said with a giggle. She got to the main hall where the meeting was taken place, "you two can wait here, it shouldn't be long." She said, walking in.

Makarov Dreyar listened to Jose Porla, another king whose land was not that far from his, accusing him of attacking his men, "I know you ordered the attacks Dreyar!" Jose challenged, slamming his ringed hands on the table, "and if you don't think I won't retaliate then you've got another thing coming!"

"King Porla calm down," Makarov said calmly, "we are a peaceful kingdom, why would we attack you?"

"because you want my land!" Jose growled.

The doors opened, stopping Makarov from retorting, "I'm sorry I'm late." Levy said, running over to sit down by her father.

"it's alright my child." He said, then turned back to Jose, "I assure you none of my men have attacked your land!"

'what about that demon you have?" Jose growled, "the Dragonslayer."

"if we want to talk about Dragonslayer's, then we should talk about yours," Makarov said, "Blacksteel Gajeel is his name?"

"yes, what of him." Jose grumbled, leaning back into his chair.

'he's been spotted a few dozen times encroaching on our borders, the last time I had to send Natsu to take care of him."

Levy smiled thinking of the young hardheaded Dragonslayer Natsu going up against another Dragonslayer, she couldn't quite remember who Gajeel was, but she knew he was strong.

"he comes onto your territory because you trespass onto ours!"

"what do you think levy? Are his accusations correct?" Makarov asked his young daughter.

"no, I've never seen any of our soldiers leave the castle unless they're going to visit the town, and they never go to the forest." She said.

"there you have it."

"why should I trust the word of the bastard child?" Jose snarled.

Makarov stood up, his hand on his sword, "mind your tongue." He snarled.

Levy winced a bit at Jose's words, it was true that she never knew her mother and father, but she didn't consider herself a bastard, "calm down father," she said to Makarov, putting her hand on his.

Makarov took a deep breath and sat down, "despite your rude words," Makarov growled, 'I still don't want blood on my hands."

The doors opened and two knights ran in, followed by Yukino and Lucy, "We told you they were in a meeting!" lucy said angrily, pulling her sabre out of it's sheath, yukino doing the same.

"this is urgent!" one said, taking off her helmet and letting her blue hair fall out, "King Porla, Juvia brings grave news, an army has assembled along the western border!"

Jose stood up, "The badlands?" he asked shocked, "but…there's no nation that way, nothing but barbaric tribes and demons!"

"it's true sir." The other said, his visor still down, "we must go now!"

"Boze's right sir." Juvia said, "we must go!"

Jose picked up his coat and put it on, "lets ride!" he shouted.

"Jose," Makarov started, "let me help you, allow me to send my army with you."

"do you count me out so quickly Makarov?" Jose asked, "we will defeat these barbarians and monsters without help!" and with that he strode out with his two knights.

Makarov looked down gravely.

"Father…" levy started.

"you're free to go Levy," he said, "you can do as you please today." And with that, Makarov walked out.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked, putting her sword up.

"something about an army on their western border."

"hmm…and he won't take any help from us? What an idiot."

Levy nodded, "well, lets go get something to eat."

* * *

Gajeel redfox stood on the ramparts of the Phantom Castle, his black armor shining dully in the sun, _do you think we should go help them?_ A voice asked in Gajeel's head.

"no, we'll wait for King Porla until we do anything," Gajeel said.

 _but what of the men being slaughtered?_

'Nothing we can do for them right now, except avenge their deaths when it comes the time." Gajeel muttered, he watched King Porla and the others return, he jumped off the ramparts and landed right beside king Porla as his steed came to a stop.

"ah Gajeel my boy," Jose said with a smile, "what news do you bring?"

"the army is on their way here." Gajeel muttered, "our advance team was completely dessimated."

"bah! Weaklings." He growled, "Gajeel, you lead our men forward." He said.

"yes sir." Gajeel said, he jumped up and landed on top of the ramparts again, he turned and whistled, instantly from the top of the keep a dragon twice the size of a horse flew down, it's scales were a shiny gray and were sleek, Gajeel jumped off the ramparts one more time and landed on it's saddle, "you ready Metallicana?" he asked.

 _Born ready_ it growled, the two had met years ago when Gajeel was a young boy and Metallicana was newly hatched, they had formed a bond and had even slayed an evil dragon together.

Gajeel pulled his hand and a half sword out of it's sheath, the pitch black blade standing out in the blue sky, his purple cape flying out behind him,he looked into the courtyard at the army, four thousand battle hardened warriors aching for a fight, "to arms comrades!" he shouted.

The army cheered at seeing the Dragonslayer flying over head and surged forward through the gates.

Gajeel looked around, trying to find the enemy army.

 _Gajeel over there!_ Metallicana roared, looking to the north.

Gajeel looked over and saw a large army, all sorts of monsters were amongst their ranks, orcs, Minotaurs, dark elves, satyrs, and manitcores, a large number of Human barbarians were among their ranks, the army was over twelve thousand strong. "dear god…" he muttered, pulling his helmet out of a saddle bag and put it on, "this looks like a challenge," he said with a manic grin, he let out a war cry and he and Metallicana dove towards the advancing army, Metallicana opened his mouth and flames flew out, but were blocked by a shield.

"What…" Gajeel said surprised, he looked down and saw a pitch dark dragon flying under them, a knight in iron armor rode on it, a shining sword in his hands, "another Dragonslayer." Gajeel growled.

 _Acnologia, Metallicana growled._

"you know them?" Gajeel asked.

 _the dragon I know, Acnologia, they say he's the king of the dark dragons, he's a ruthless killer,_

"Then lets collect the pay for his sins." Gajeel said, and the two dove towards Acnologia.

Underneath Gajeel the two armies collided, metal met metal, the shrieks of the injured and dying filled the air,

"Forward men!" King Porla shouted, swinging his sword into a Orc, splitting it's skull, he killed another before his horse was killed, throwing him off of it, as soon as he hit the ground he stood up, swinging his sword and killing anything that came close. Juvia and Boze stood next to him, Juvia flying through the enemy quickly and moving like water through the soldiers, Boze just hacked at his enemies wildly, more like a brawler then a fighter.

Gajeel clashed with the rider on Acnologia's back as the two dragons fought side by side, "C'mon you bitch!" Gajeel snarled, swinging his sword at the man's neck, he blocked it with his shield and swung his own sword at Gajeel, cutting his lower abs, Metallicana disengaged from Acnologia and flew a few yards away,

 _you alright?_ Metallicana asked worriedly.

"Fine, he just grazed me," Gajeel muttered, "This guy is pissing me off."

 _Then lets end this_ Metallicana snarled, turning sharply and going straight for Acnologia, Gajeel got ready, holding his sword in one hand, counting the seconds down before he would be able to cleave Acnologia in half, "come on," he whispered, "COME ON!" finally, Acnologia came up beside him and he swung with all his might, confident he would kill the dragon, but all he met was air, "what the…" he started, then let out a small scream of pain as a sword went through his chest, the rider was now standing behind Gajeel on Metallicana, his sword in Gajeel's chest, "nice try," the man said, "but only one can kill me, and your not him." He twisted his sword and slashed it down, cutting Gajeel from his upper abs down to his hips, destroying part of his armor, then pulled his sword out, jumping off of Metallicana.

 _GAJEEL!_ Metallicana screamed, he let out a roar of rage and turned, going for Acnologia, only to be met by a sword cutting through his chest and stomach, Metallicana fell from the sky, Gajeel falling off his back.

"M-Metallicana…" Gajeel whispered as he fell his sword falling from his hand, "METALLICANA!"

Juvia looked up as she heard a roar, then a shout of anguish, she watched as Gajeel and Metallicana fell from the sky, "No…Gajeel…" she whispered.

"Blacksteel falls!" someone shouted, "GAJEEL IS DEAD!"

Jose looked around, "No," he growled as his men started to lose heart, falling back, the monster army surged forward, easily killing the retreating men, "Damn it stand and fight!" he snarled, killing a manticore that jumped at him, "STAND AND FIGHT!"

Three orcs charged at Jose,swinging their crude clubs at him, Juvia tackled him to the side, getting him out of the way of danger, only to be hit herself.

"Juvia!" boze shouted, running forward, a Minotaur grabbed him and stabbed him through the chest, Boze let out an agonized scream as the blade went through him.

Jose stood up now surrounded by the monster army, he gripped his sword in anguish, "come on then!" he snarled.

* * *

Gajeel slowly opened his eyes and instantly shut his right eye as blood ran into it, the sun was beating down on him through the treetop canopy, he slowly started to sit up, wincing in pain, he looked down and saw his wounds were bound, he slowly stood up and wondered vaguely who did it, he looked to his side and saw his sword and armor beside him, he stood up and groaned, instantly the bandages were stained red, he bit his tongue and forced himself to stand, "Metallicana…" he whispered, looking around ,"Metallicana!"

There was no answer, for once in his life, Gajeel couldn't here his lifetime partner, all was silent, Tears came to his eyes, he quickly wiped them away, he was now a fallen, a Dragonslayer who had lost his dragon,he fell to his knee's, and let out a cry of anguish,then looked down, he couldn't dwell on Metallicana's possible death, he had to get back to Phantom keep, he forced himself to stand once again and painfully put his armor on, then picked picked up his sword, using it to steady himself, he started walking, limping heavily on his left leg, he slowly made his way back to the castle, as he went he hoped that a patrol would find him, before any remnants of the demon army did,as he got to the treeline he felt his heart drop to his stomach, the fields in front of the castle were littered with the bodies and standards of Phantom keep, he could see bonfires all throughout the fields where the dead were being piled on by orcs, on the ramparts of the castle flew a new standard, a red flag with a black star on it, and right on top of it was a mounted head, he didn't want to know who's it was, he looked away, _am…am I the only one left?_ He thought to himself, _Juvia…Boze…Sue…_ he closed his eyes, weighing his options, he could go down there and try to fight them, but that would end with him dying, and the other kingdom's needed to know what was coming, he turned slowly and started limping away, tears and blood falling to the grass below him.

* * *

Levy walked through the gates of the fairy castle, loking around to make sure she wasn't seen, she loved going out of the castle and reading in a field in the forest, but Lucy and the other guards almost never let her go to it since it was so far from the castle, and when they did she had to have three guards with her, ruining the serenity, so she would sneak out every now and then, and spend a few hours in the field, reading and enjoying the nature. She smiled thinking of the flowers in the field, and hoped they were in bloom, she looked around to make sure no guards were close and then quickly sprinted to the trees, smiling as she went.

* * *

Gajeel looked around as he dragged his leg behind him, the sun was high in the sky and he wondered vaguely where he was, he knew he was much to far from the border to be close to Fairy Territory, nevertheless he carried on, scared that if he stopped, he wouldn't get back up.

* * *

Levy made it to her favorite spot and looked around the field, smiling at the blooming red roses, she sat down and pulled her book out, opening it up and eagerly diving into it.

* * *

Gajeel made it to a field filled with roses, _I know this place…_ he thought, he had seen it many times while patrolling, which means he was right on the border, he smiled little as he limped through the field, his smile slowly disappearing as he saw something he didn't expect to see, a young woman with blue hair sitting in the middle of the field, reading a book, her pink dress fanned out around her, he stopped walking and just looked at her, shock evident in his eyes, it seemed she sensed his presence as she looked up, curiosity written all over her face as she looked at his armor and sword, her brown eyes widened as she saw his wounds.

"A…a fairy…" Gajeel muttered, "What are you…" he stopped as he felt his wounds give again, blood spurting over the roses, _shit I've reached my limit…_ he thought as he fell back, landing amidst the roses.

* * *

Levy looked at the man in front of her, she didn't know who he was, but she knew he was injured, and when he collapsed she instantly went to his side, "Sir, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, but his eyes were closed, and he laid there unmoving, his breathing quick and rapid, "please, please tell me your alright!"

Gajeel slowly opened his eyes, instantly meeting Levy's, "what's your name?" she asked.

He tried to speak, or make some type of sound, but he couldn't, his strength was all gone, he felt her pick him up, holding him in her small arms, "I'll get you help as soon as I can, just stay awake." She said.

* * *

Gajeel didn't reply, he closed his eyes then opened them again, he could feel it, he could feel his impending death slowly creep up on him, he slowly raised his hand and cupped her chin, _I've lost my family, my friends, my kingdom, they're all gone…even so I feel more peaceful embracing my death, in the arms of this woman…_

Levy slowly brought her hand up and held his, "please, don't close your eyes…" She whispered.

His hand slowly went limp, but she could still feel him breathing, she hardened herself and picked him up, groaning at his weight, she draped him onto her back and slowly started walking, leaving his sword right beside her book, above, storm clouds slowly rolled in overhead.

* * *

Lucy looked around worriedly for Levy, she had been looking for the young princess for hours and yet hadn't found her, it had started raining and she was hoping to god that she hadn't gone outside of the gates to the field she always went to, she walked to the window and looked out, letting out a sigh, just as she was about o turn away she caught a glimpse of a dark shape moving through the open gates, she looked harder and realized it was Levy. She quickly ran to a cupboard and pulled out a thick blanket and ran out.

* * *

Levy felt like collapsing from exhaustion as she stumbled through the gates, Gajeel was completely out cold and wouldn't even stir when she would stumble, she almost sighed in relief as Lucy ran out "oh my god what are you doing this late outside princess!" Lucy shouted worriedly.

"It doesn't matter," Levy said, "please, prepare a room for our guest."

"Our guest?" Lucy asked, then looked at Gajeel and almost flinched, "d-do you mean that-that thing on your back! How did you even carry him all the way here?" she shook her head, "My princess your going to catch a cold!"

"He's going to die if we stay here, he needs Wendy! Please call some more guards and prepare him a room!" Levy shouted.

"As…as you wish my princess." Lucy said, calling to the guardhouse for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel slowly woke up in pain, he felt like a thousand knives were being shoved into his stomach, he tried to sit up but couldn't, he then realized he was lying in a bed.

"I'm telling you, it would be a miracle if he woke up right now." A soft feminine voice said, making him prick his ears up, he looked to his left where the wooden door was cracked open, "he's been out for a week, and for four of those days he was close to death, if he wakes up before next spring, i'll let Natsu cook me dinner."

"At least tell me if he's alright." Another females voice said, she sounded worried for some reason.

"He's fine now, but he's weak, he lost way too much blood, like I said, It'll be a long time before he wakes up.

"Don't be so…sure…" Gajeel grunted out, looking up at the ceiling, almost immediately the door burst open and two people walked in, the first was a young girl, barely fifteen if Gajeel was judging right, her dark blue hair was put up in two ponytails and she wore plain white shirt and pants. Behind her was the girl he saw in the meadow.

"You're awake!" the young girl exclaimed, instantly checking him over, 'can you move at all?'

"No…it hurts too much." Gajeel muttered.

"Is your vision blurry?"

"No…"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Enough with the questions." He growled. Making her step back, "where the hell am I?"

"Fairy Castle." The woman behind the girl said.

Gajeel looked at her, "I…I remember you…you were the Fairy that was in the meadow…reading a book…"

She gave a soft laugh, "yes my name's Levy Mcgarden, the girl who's been taking care of you here is Wendy Marvell."

Wendy nodded to him with a smile.

He looked back up, "where's king Makarov?"

"He's talking with our guards."

"Get him here…I got some…information for him…" Gajeel struggled out as he tried to sit up.

"Stay down." Wendy said, trying to push him down.

He got to where he was sitting up, "he needs to know what I know…" he muttered.

"Then tell me and I'll tell him." Levy said.

"No, I need to tell him myself!" he growled.

"You can't move from that spot! You're injuries-"

"INJURIES BE DAMNED AND SO CAN YOU!" he snarled.

Levy took a step back stunned.

Levy sighed, "Wendy keep him here I'll go get King Makarov.

Gajeel glared at her as she ran out, he started to sit up again until Wendy pushed him down, he groaned in pain, "quit being stubborn." She chastised.

He grunted, and glared at the floor. Soon footsteps echoed down the halls as Levy came back, followed by King Makarov and four knights, Gajeel knew them well, Laxus Dreyar, a fallen Dragonrider, and the kings grandson, his armor glinted in the fire light, it's yellow sheen casting a soft glow, beside him was Erza Scarlet, one of the few female knights, her red hair covered one eye and her plain iron armor glinted softly, on the other side of the king was a large man Gajeel could only assume was Elfman, the barbarian knight from the sea, the man was renowned for charging into battle with little more than a pair of pants and boots to shield him, his weapon, either his own fists, or single handed war hammer, etched with beasts. Just beside him was the ice knight, Grey fullbuster, he came from the ice plains far away, and had trained at an early age to battle through the cold and freezing terrain, his armor was reminiscent of the long dead Norse Vikings.

Gajeel stood up carefully, grunting in pain.

"Gajeel Redfox." Makarov said "I'm surprised yo can stand, let alone talk."

"I ain't no punk…" he muttered, "your majesty, i…I have some news…"

"I should hope so, we haven't heard anything from Jose Porla sense last week, we sent scouts, but they've yet to return.

"They probably won't, especially since there's no more Phantom keep " he muttered, making them look at him in shock, 'the army from the west…it was a myriad of monsters, lead by a Dragonrider…over twelve thousand strong….they cut through our men like nothing…"

Makarov stroked his mustache, "how did you escape?"

"I didn't." he said, "by all accounts I should be dead right now, I tried to fight the Dragonrider head on, but…he got behind me…stabbed me through the chest and lashed me straight down to my hip, he did the same to Metallicana…" he stopped thinking about his friend, now dead, he felt tears come to his eyes but he shrugged it off, "last thing I remember was the free fall before I blacked out, when I woke up I was in the forest, I didn't see any of my comrades around, and the monsters had taken over Phantom Keep, someone's head was mounted on a spear on the ramparts…I…I don't want to think about who it was…"

Makarov nodded.

"We must strike back." Erza said," this was a deliberate attack on the kingdoms, King Porla is dead, as are many knights and soldiers, they must be avenged."

Grey nodded, "and they're now on our border, if they decide to come this way it could be catastrophic."

Elfman nodded, "I could do for a good fight." He said flexing.

"We shouldn't do it." Laxus muttered, making the three knights and Gajeel look at him in shock.

"Why not?" Grey asked.

"If they had wanted to attack us, they would've done it already." Laxus said, "They would've taken the element of surprise, yet they didn't, which means their beef was with Phantom keep, not us.

Gajeel glared at him angrily, "so you're just going to let my comrades die in vain?" he snarled, then groaning as it strained his wounds.

"I'm not saying that." Laxus said, "it's true we'll have to strike back eventually, but right now we're too unequipped to fight a full on war, our army is only four thousand strong, sending them against an army of twelve thousand, possibly more now that they've made themselves known, would be suicide on our side." He looked at them, "we need to scout, and make sure we'll have the advantage, we also need to increase our numbers, maybe go to the neighboring kingdoms for aid."

Makarov nodded, "Very intelligent insight, you've come along way since the passing of thunderdrom."

Laxus didn't say anything; he just turned and walked out, "I'll assemble men so we can start recruiting." He muttered.

Gajeel fell back onto the bed, too tired to keep standing.

"Thank you for telling us this Gajeel." Makarov said, "We'll be forever indebted to you."

He just grunted, "when will I be able to get back in my armor?" he asked, "I got a score to settle."

"Not for another few weeks." Wendy said softly, "you've been injured gravely, it's a good thing you had the hindsight to get this bandaged before you walked here."

"I didn't." he muttered, "I woke up with them already bandaged.

Makarov raised an eyebrow, looking at his knights, "did you have a companion with you?"

"No." he said," that's why it's confusing me."

He turned to Erza, "head for the border, see if there are any more Phantom keep warriors around, bring them here."

"Yes sir." She said, turning and leaving.

He turned to Elfman and Grey, "get the army ready for training." He said, "it's been a long time since we've had to fight the creatures of the west, and they must be ready."

Grey bowed and left, Elfman right behind him.

"Gajeel." Makarov said, "try to get some rest son…" and with that Makarov left.

Gajeel snorted, glaring at the wall, "I don't need sleep." He muttered.

"I beg to differ." Wendy said, "but you also need food, I'll go get that now." She walked towards the door, "Do not leave this room!" she said with authority.

Gajeel sighed, then he looked over at Levy, who had stood to the side throughout the entire discussion, "what're you still doing here?" he asked rudely.

"Um…just…waiting." She said with a nervous laugh, looking at the large injured warrior, "how…how did you know I was a fairy?" she asked softly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Back in the field of roses, you called me a fairy, how'd you know that I was from the Fairy Keep?"

he looked at her with unyielding red eyes, making her shift slightly, "I've seen you before." He muttered, "Not that I cared to remember your name at the time, it was about three years ago, during the high kings ball, you were there with King Makarov, that's the only reason I knew you were a Fairy, that and you're dwarfish physique."

She turned red, "I-I am not a dwarf! I'm the average height for a girl my age!" she said indignantly.

"What age is that 12?"

"I'm eighteen!" she shouted.

"Right…" he muttered, lying down, "get outta here shrimp, let me rest."

She huffed and stomped towards the door.

"Hey shrimp." He growled.

She stopped, "what?" she asked rudely.

"Thanks…for saving me." He mumbled.

She looked at him surprised, "it…it was nothing." She said. And then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu Dragneel sat atop his dragon Igneel, behind him his brother Happy looked down the mountain they were on, "I'm not sure about this Natsu…" he said, 'It's a long way down.

"You worry too much happy." He said with a laugh, 'come on, this will be fun, you ready Igneel?"

 _Born ready_ the dragon said with a growl and jumped off the cliff, going down the sheer side, wings pinned.

Happy screamed, holding onto Natsu, "why are we even doing this!"

"Because it's fun!" Natsu laughed, just as they were about to hit the ground Igneel opened his wings and shot into the sky. Going fast enough to make happy almost fly off.

"Sheesh, Romeo wasn't this bad." Natsu said to his brother with a laugh.

"Romeo's on his way to being a knight, I'm your kid brother!"

"So?" Natsu asked with a grin.

 _You need to be more considerate of the young boy; he's only ten after all_ Igneel growled.

"So? I was doing a lot more than jumping off cliffs at ten." Natsu said, then he saw something, "Igneel did you see that?" he asked, having his partner turn around.

 _Yes…twelve humans, all armed, two are injured._

"Lets give them the old shock and awe." Natsu said, putting his helmet on, "Happy, hold on."

Igneel dived sharply into the forest, letting loose a stream of fire right in front of the walking warriors, making them jump back, Igneel landed in the midst of the fire, snarling and roaring, Natsu sat looking at them, some had the standard of the Phantom Keep on their shields, "what does business does Phantom have here?" he asked menacingly, his hand on his sword.

Instantly the warriors dropped their swords and went into a bow, "Sir Dragneel." One said, 'please have mercy on us, we need your help, we have two injured in our party."

'Why not go back to Phantom keep?" he asked.

He looked up, 'have you not heard sir?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Phantom Keep…it's lands…have all been conquered…King Porla is dead."

"King Porla is dead!" Happy exclaimed, almost making Natsu jump.

"Yes…he died on the field…as far as we know, we're all that's left of phantom keeps knights."

Natsu looked around, "Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel woke up to the sound of someone gasping; he looked to his side and saw Levy beside the window, reading a book, "what the hell are you doing in here shrimp." He growled

She jumped, looking over at him, "sorry, I didn't think I would wake you." She said sheepishly, "I'm reading."

"I can see that." He muttered, "but why are you reading in my room?"

"Technically it's not your room, and this is my favorite spot to read.' She said.

He groaned, turning over, he tensed as pain shot through his chest.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Not as sore today, but it still hurts to move." He muttered.

"That's good." She said. And then returned to her reading.

He tried to get back to bed, but couldn't, he was wide awake, he turned around again and watched Levy read, he watched her facial expressions, her brow scrunched up in concentration, or her eyes widened in surprise, once or twice she gave a little squeak of alarm and would lean into the book, intent on finding out more.

"What's it about?" Gajeel asked, making Levy jump again.

"Um…it's called the princess and the dragon." She said, "it's a love story.

He snorted, "love." He said with distaste.

"It's a good book." She said defensively, "the dragon in this story isn't really a dragon, he used to be a man, a knight named Sir Gregory, until he got on the bad side of the gods, so they turned him into basically a half man half dragon, and banished him from the lands, and since he was now part dragon, he was basically immortal, so he couldn't die, he just lived alone in a cave high in the mountains, and over the years the kingdom he once served forgot of him, and rumors spread of a terrifying dragon living in the cave, one that killed anyone who came too close, or that saw him when he flew to hunt. So the king put a reward on his head, and sent knight after knight to kill the dragon, but none ever returned."

Gajeel had slowly sat up, listening to her, "what happens next?" he asked.

"That's as far as I got." She said, "I just finished a chapter where the kings best went to kill the dragon, only to be killed in a fierce battle."

Gajeel crossed his legs, watching her, "can you…" he hesitated.

She looked at him, "can I what?"

"Can you read to me?" he asked.

She looked at him, wondering if he was messing with her or not.

"Don't give me that look!" he snapped, "I'm bored over here, they won't even let me leave the room, if I'm staying in here then I could at least get a story."

"How about I just go get you a book." She said.

He turned red and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I SAID I CAN'T READ!" he snarled.

She looked at him surprised, "why? I would think a knight would've been taught."

He shook his head, "it wasn't important, I'm a warrior, a warrior has no need to learn.' He muttered

She looked at him for a second, and then walked across the room and grabbed a chair, sitting right beside his bed, she then opened the book, 'do you want me to start at the beginning?" she asked.

He shook his head, "start where you left off." He muttered, lying back down.

She nodded, "Gregory sat in his cave, looking down at the dead body of the knight, even though the young man had tried to kill him, he still felt regret at the loss of life…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu flew into the keep, "We need Medical attention!" He shouted, behind him coming through the gates were the twelve Phantom keep knights, the two injured ones were at the back, one was trying to stay awake, holding onto the other for dear life.

Wendy ran out, "what happened?"

"Remnants from the Phantom fight." He said, "Two are injured.

All of them dismounted, the injured man jumped off, pulling his comrade off his horse, "help Juvia first! She's injured worse than I am!" the man shouted, lying her on the ground.

Wendy checked her over, "broken arm, four broken ribs, a dislocated leg and knee, and a large slash on her back." She said.

"Will she live?" their leader asked.

"Yes, " she said, "but we need to get her someplace that's not on the floor."

Natsu looked at them, then jumped off of Igneel, "take happy back Igneel." He said, "I'll be right back."

Igneel nodded and took off, making Happy cry out in surprise.

Natsu ran into the keep, where hew as met by Lucy, "Ms. Heartfilia! Where is the king."

"I don't know I just came back from my break." She said, "You would know that if you would come in every day instead of every other week Sir Dragneel." She walked away from him with a disinterested huff.

"Mind your tongue when talking to me guard." He warned.

"Why should I? You hotheaded idiot of a Dragonrider." She shot back. Walking away.

He sighed and ran deeper into the keep, this time coming across Grey, "grey! Where's King Makarov?"

Grey grunted in displeasure at the nickname, "he's in the throne room, why?'

"I got some information on Phantom Keep." He said.

'If' it's about the destruction of the keep, then we know already." Grey said.

"What? How!?"

"Black steel Gajeel. He brought the news."

"No way, where is he?" he asked excitedly, "I want a rematch with him and Metallicana!"

Grey looked at him, "I wouldn't advice that." He said.

"Why not?"

"Metallicana's dead, Gajeel himself came in half-dead."

"W-what…" he started stunned.

"Yeah, Levy dragged him in almost dead, his chest cut open from shoulder to hip." He said, "he looked like he was dead until yesterday."

Natsu punched Grey, "HOW AM I BARELY FINDING THIS OUT!"

"Because you haven't been here!"

"Where is he staying?" he asked.

"West wing, third room."

Natsu took off, his mind running a thousand miles a minute, _Metallicana dead…how…why?_ He ran into the room and looked on in confusion.

Gajeel was sitting beside Levy, listening to everything the girl was saying.

"…She looked at Gregory not with fear, but a overwhelming curiosity, "why didn't you kill me?' she asked.

'Because I hate needless bloodshed.' Gregory growled, glaring down at her, 'and I am not one to harm a young maiden.' And with that he walked outside, dragging the bodies of her slain guard with him."

"Wow…" Gajeel muttered, "What happens next?"

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted, making the large man look up slowly.

"Salamander?" Gajeel asked, standing up gingerly.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu asked angrily, "How could you be bested by some punk!"

"He wasn't just some punk." Gajeel growled, "I don't know who he was but he was strong enough to almost kill me…and…Metallicana…"

Natsu looked down, he couldn't even imagine what Gajeel was feeling, he had lost the one person that was close to him, forever.

"You better get better soon Gajeel." Natsu growled, turning around, "we have a score to settle against the asshole that destroyed Phantom keep, and the person who killed your dragon."

Gajeel nodded, "I'm looking forward to it." He said, as Natsu walked away, as soon as Natsu was out of sight, Gajeel let his shoulders slump, he limped back to the bed and got in, "No more reading shrimp," he muttered, "I'm tired."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

He turned and glared at her, "I said scram!" He snarled.

Levy closed the book and stood up, walking out, she stopped at the door, "I'm sorry for what happened to Metallicana." Levy said quietly, and then left.

Gajeel closed his eyes as tears came, "damn it…." He growled wiping them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sat with the other knights as they listened to King Makarov, "as of right now, we will not move against the barbarians of the west." Makarovs said, "we are too few in numbers to put up a real fight, so we will bid our time, as of now, Sir Laxus is visiting all villages in hopes of scrounging up militia to help combat the enemy, I will send emissaries to the nearest kingdoms for more support."

Natsu glared at the floor, _why can't he just let me go and fight?_ He thought bitterly, _a single Dragonrider could destroy an army of monsters; I've done it before…_

"Until we get word from Sir Laxus, we cannot move, so in the mean time, rest up, relax, and try not to do anything stupid."

Natsu stood up and walked out, Grey and Erza following, "Natsu, we know that look." Erza said.

"What look? I don't have a look."

"Yeah you do," Grey muttered, "it's the look that says you're about to do something stupid."

"I have to go fight." Natsu muttered, "They killed a dragon, they almost killed Gajeel!"

"What do you care? You almost kill him at least once a month!"

"But we don't kill each other! And they destroyed an entire land!"

"Look," Erza started, "I know it's difficult, but if we go in half-cocked, then we're gonna get slaughtered, so hold off on it Natsu, just for another week or so."

He sighed, "Fine." And walked away, he walked out of the castle and across the courtyard, into a small cottage that was housed in the very corner of the ramparts, he walked in and started taking off his armor, he sniffed the air, "something good is cooking." He said, "Let me guess, Beef stew?"

"You're not wrong…" a soft voice said, he walked deeper into the cottage and found Lucy stirring the contents of a black cauldron, she was in one of his white shirts, it fit her like a short dress, her hair was undone and cascaded down her shoulders, he smiled and walked up to her, "thought you had guard duty tonight?" he asked softly, putting his arms around her.

"Yukino's covering my shift with Ever, besides, I had to see my husband." She said, turning to him a smile playing on her lips.

He cupped her cheek, and kissed her, they stood there for a moment, lost in the kiss until Lucy had to break it to continue cooking, Natsu sat down and watched her, "so I'm your husband now?"

She smiled, "of course you are."

'I'm not a 'hot headed idiot of a Dragonrider'?"

"Oh no you're still a hot headed Dragonrider." She said with a laugh, walking over with a bowl full of beef stew and putting it in front of him, then she kissed him, "but you're my hot headed Dragonrider."

Natsu smiled and ate the stew, Lucy ate hers across from him, the two had been secretly married for a few years now, it was against the law for a Dragonrider to marry, but Natsu loved Lucy, and he didn't care what rules he broke, as long as he was with her, "so have you heard what's happening?" he asked.

"Yes." She said solemnly, "Phantom keep is gone, and we're preparing for war."

He nodded, "in a few weeks, we'll be fighting one of the greatest threats since the Dragonrider uprising."

She nodded, "I'll probably be getting extra shifts…"

"And I'll be on patrol a lot more…" he muttered.

She sighed, "Which means our limited time has just been cut in half…"

"Don't worry Luce, we'll figure something out." He said with a smile, "we always do."

She smiled and picked up their bowls, putting them beside the fireplace, then she walked over and sat in his lap, kissing him.

Natsu smiled against her lips, he scooped her up and stood up, walking towards his bedroom.


End file.
